project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
RSE TM List
*Note that many of the early Pokemon games were nonlinear compared to their more recent counterparts, therefore the following major events are not in solid chronological order Before any Badges * TM09 Bullet Seed - Route 104 North, Gift from the boy south of the Pretty Petal flower shop * HM01 Cut '''- Rustboro City, Gift from Cutter inside Cutter's Home '''Obtained 1 Badge * TM39 Rock Tomb '- Gift from Roxanne after defeating her * '''HM05 Flash '- Granite Cave 1F, Gift from a Hiker near the entrance * '''TM47 Steel Wing - Granite Cave, Gift from Steven after delivering the letter to him * TM46 Thief '- Slateport City, Gift from a Grunt inside Oceanic Museum * '''TM41 Torment '- Slateport Contest Hall/Battle Tent, Gift from Sailor inside building * 'HM06 Rock Smash '- Mauville City, Gift from a Scientist in one of the houses * 'TM32 Double Team '- Unlimited, buy from Mauville Game Corner * 'TM35 Flamethrower '- Unlimited, buy from Mauville Game Corner * 'TM13 Ice Beam '- Unlimited, buy from Mauville Game Corner * 'TM29 Psychic '- Unlimited, buy from Mauville Game Corner * 'TM24 Thunderbolt '- Unlimited, buy from Mauville Game Corner * 'TM45 Attract '- Verdanturf Contest Hall/Battle Tent, Gift from woman inside building '''Obtained the Knuckle Badge ''specifically'' * TM08 Bulk Up '- Gift from Brawly after defeating him '''Obtained ''at least ''the Dynamo Badge ' * 'TM34 Shock Wave '- Gift from Wattson after defeating him * 'HM04 Strength '- Rusturf Tunnel, Gift from Wanda's boyfriend after clearing the smashable rocks with Rock Smash * 'TM43 Secret Power '- Route 111 North, Gift from a boy near the Secret Base tree * 'TM43 Secret Power '- Unlimited,'' buy from the Slateport Market after receiving the TM43 on Route 111 * '''TM10 Hidden Power '- Unlimited,'' buy from the Slateport Market after receiving the TM43 on Route 111 * '''TM32 Double Team '- Route 113, above the westernmost patch of grass on top of a sand bump * 'TM28 Dig '- Route 114, Gift from the Fossil Maniac's brother inside their house * 'TM05 Roar '- Route 114, Gift from the Gentleman with a Poochyena * 'TM27 Return '- Fallarbor Town, Gift from Professor Cosmo after retrieving his Meteorite from Mt. Chimney '''Obtained ''at least ''the Heat Badge * TM50 Overheat - Gift from Flannery after defeating her * TM37 Sandstorm '- Route 111 Desert, at the southernmost point * '''TM06 Toxic '- Fiery Path, northwest corner of the cave which requires Strength to access '''Obtained ''at least ''the Balance Badge * TM42 Facade - Gift from Norman after defeating him * HM03 Surf - Petalburg City, Gift from Wally's dad after defeating Norman * TM36 Sludge Bomb '- Dewford Hall, Gift from a Collector after defeating Norman * '''TM13 Ice Beam '- Abandoned Ship, inside the storage closet * 'TM01 Focus Punch '- Route 115, the northernmost mountain area that requires Surf to reach * 'TM24 Thunderbolt '- Mauville City, Gift from Wattson after shutting down New Mauville which requires Surf to reach * 'HM02 Fly '- Route 119, Gift from Brendan/May after defeating them * 'TM10 Hidden Power '- Fortree City, Gift from an old lady inside a treehouse northwest of the GYM * 'TM11 Sunny Day '- Scorched Slab, requires Surf to access * 'TM22 Solarbeam '- Safari Zone Area 3, beyond the pond in the northeast area which requires a Mach Bike and Surf to reach * 'TM44 Rest '- Lilycove City, Gift from sleeping fat man inside the easternmost house * 'TM38 Fire Blast '- Unlimited, buy from the Lilycove Department Store * 'TM14 Blizzard '- Unlimited, buy from the Lilycove Department Store * 'TM25 Thunder '- Unlimited, buy from the Lilycove Department Store * 'TM15 Hyper Beam '- Unlimited, buy from the Lilycove Department Store * 'TM17 Protect '- Unlimited, buy from the Lilycove Department Store * 'TM20 Safeguard '- Unlimited, buy from the Lilycove Department Store * 'TM33 Reflect '- Unlimited, buy from the Lilycove Department Store * 'TM16 Light Screen '- Unlimited, buy from the Lilycove Department Store * 'TM30 Shadow Ball '- Mt. Pyre Interior 6F, in front of the whitest-looking gravestone * 'TM48 Skill Swap '- Mt. Pyre Exterior, on a rocky ledge directly above the entrance inside * 'TM19 Giga Drain '- Route 123 (must enter from Mt. Pyre side), Gift from girl next to the soft soil after showing her a Grass-type Pokemon * 'HM08 Dive '- Mossdeep City, Gift from Steven inside his house (RS only) * 'TM07 Hail '- Shoal Cave Ice Floor, near the ledge * 'TM21 Frustration '- Pacifidlog Town, Unlimited but once a week, Gift from a man inside the hut southwest of the Pokemon Center if the player shows him a Pokemon with low happiness * 'TM27 Return '- Pacifidlog Town, Unlimited but once a week, Gift from a man inside the hut southwest of the Pokemon Center if the player shows him a Pokemon with high happiness '''Obtained the Feather Badge ''specifically'' * TM40 Aerial Ace '- Gift from Winona after defeating her * '''TM12 Taunt '- Trick House, Gift from Trick Master after completing the puzzle that is unlocked after gaining the Feather Badge '''Obtained ''at least ''the Mind Badge * TM04 Calm Mind '- Gift from Tate and Liza after defeating them * '''HM08 Dive '- Gift from Steven in his house after chasing Team Magma out of Mossdeep Space Center (Emerald only) * 'TM18 Rain Dance '- Abandoned Ship Room 1, requires Dive to access * 'TM26 Earthquake '- Seafloor Cavern Foggy Room, near the entrance * 'HM07 Waterfall '- Cave of Origin 3F (RS only) * 'HM07 Waterfall '- Sootopolis City, Gift from Wallace after stopping Kyogre and Groudon (Emerald only) * 'TM31 Brick Break '- Sootopolis City, Gift from Black Belt in the northwestern house '''Obtained ''at least ''the Rain Badge * TM03 Water Pulse '- Gift from Wallace/Juan after defeating them * '''TM23 Iron Tail '- Meteor Falls 1F, must reach from B1F ladder which requires Surf and Waterfall to access * 'TM02 Dragon Claw '- Meteor Fall B1F (requires Surf and Waterfall to access), the dead-end backroom * 'TM29 Psychic '- Victory Road B1F, northeastern corner '''Obtained in the post-game * TM49 Snatch - S.S. Tidal Category:TM Lists